


Zero-g

by radioaktivecupcake



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktivecupcake/pseuds/radioaktivecupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony is involved in an accident, Steve starts realizing things.</p>
<p>"He was Tony Stark, he had to calm down an stop screaming. Good, finally. He was trying to gt more air into his lungs and stay focused. Analyzing the situation to stay calm.<br/><em>OH GOD it hurt.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda felt like it :)  
> Hurting tony is my guilty pleasure ;-;  
> Also short chapters because I work full time and sometimes just don't feel like writing much at a time.  
> And english isn't my first language, I'm really sorry for any kind of mistakes.

It had started as a normal mission, nothing special, an every-day-fight. Sometimes Steve wondered why someone even tried to pick a fight with them. They were the Avengers!  
And beating a second-class villain was their every day business.  
  
They had nearly defeated the guy, when everything went horribly wrong. Tony had grabbed the guy and went into a dive, smashing through the windows of an abandoned skyscraper. At least they had not to save civilians this time, since it was sunday morning and eventhough it was New York every sane human being stayed in bed. Especially because it was raining and Steve was completely drenched already. Why had it always have to rain for annoyingly small missions? He so looked forward to hitting the showers as soon they had finished the mission. And then suddently Tonys voice blasted through the hearing device of his common speach sounding frantic.  
"Increasing heat and pressure, shit, he's going to blast himself up...fuuuuuuck..."  
"Language, Tony", Steve muttered out of reflex and in the same moment the building exploded. And then he had to pull off his hearing device because someone was screaming out his lungs.  
  
"Tony", Steve cried, looking to the fallen building in horror. No answer. Only the screaming stopped and turned into short, ragged breaths, interrupted by whimpers and the static noise of the hearing device.  
"Come on, Avengers, Tonys still in there", he shouted, trying to hide his own panic under his "Captain America" mask.  
"I'm already there", Clint told them and let out a small whistle, "This is a huge pile of debris. And it looks like it's about to collaps any second."  
  
Steve was the first to arrive at his side, Natasha and Thor followed shortly afterwards and even Bruce joined them, after he had de-Hulked.  
"Tony's still in there", Steve hissed between clenched teath. The whimpering in his ear was the only proof that Iron man was still alive, "we need to get him out."  
"Tony, can you hear me?", Natasha asked.  
  
First there was no answer, then finally "Quite clearly...uhh, I think the hearing device was the only thing that wasn't curshed" Then Tony let out a small hiss and turned silent again.  
"Where are you, can you get out?", Steve asked.  
"Ex-17th floor. Stuck under a huge pile of... shit", Tony answered, his voice shaking. He breathed a few times, "I might need some help", he finally admitted.  
"JARVIS, can you give me Tonys coordinates?", Steve asked. No answer  
"Sorry", Tonys voice sounded over the common speach, "JARVIS has kinda shut down...It's only me and you"  
  
"I'm going in", Steve told the others. They had to get Tony out, somehow, but first he needed to know where he was and eventhough Steve didn't want to think about this, how bad he was hurt. Sure the suit offered some protection but from what he ha heard he was expecting it to be..not nice. In fact, he never had heard Tony scream like this before.  
"Be careful", Natasha told him, "we don't want a second accident."  
"I will be", he answered, "I'll get Tony out there and we will be back home in no time."  
  
At least he hoped so. But deep inside he knew that things wouldn't be so easy. Especially not if you had a teammate and friend stuck in a collapsed building.  
He slowly made his way inside the building through a half-wrecked door. First of all he needed to find the staircase, since Tony had told them he was somewhere right in the middle of everything. Stones were lying all over the place and everything looked so fragile that Steve was even to scared to breath. Then he met a dead end and had to turn around. When he finally found the staircase he could have laughed out of pure relief. Eventhough the rest of the building was a huge mess the staircase looked quite intact.  
  
"Tony, you still with me?", he asked, "I'm on my way to get you out of here."  
"Still there", Tony responded, "you might hurry up, I'm getting really uncomfortable here...." He laughed, the laughter turned into short coughs and silent sobs in the end.  
Shoot, Tony sounded really like he needed help. Steve decided to test his luck and speed up a bit. On the 13th floor the stairs stopped in mid air, a huge piece of wall had destroyed them, leaving a giant gap. steve considered the possibilitys of findeing another way and decided that jumping was his best shot. He took a few steps backwards, then started to run and jumped up. The floor shook as he landed on the other side but didn't collapse. Finally Steve reached floor 17. Now he just had to find Tony and get him out of there.

________________________________________________________

The thing in his arms kinda exploded and Tony heard someone scream as he crashed into a wall. He was seeing stars and when he opened his eyes he only saw pieces of floor crashing down around him. Still the screaming hadn't stopped.  
Everything was falling pieces and chaos and there was still a ringing scream in his ears and then he realized that it was him. The screaming. And that he couldn't breath anymore and that his whole body was a nightmare of pain.  
He was Tony Stark, he had to calm down an stop screaming.  
  
_Good, finally_.  
  
He was trying to get more air into his lungs and stay focused. Analyzing the situation to stay calm.  
  
_OH GOD it hurt._  
  
Okay, again. He was Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He was..  
  
_Why had it to hurt so much?_  
  
"Tony, can you hear me?",ooookay, he had to answer something.  
  
_Think of something, Stark!_  
  
"Quite clearly...uhh, I think the hearing device was the only thing that wasn't crushed", he answered.  
Since when did talking hurt so much? His body was on fire, his mind was screaming.  
  
_Stay focused Tony, it's just a small scratch. Stay focused._  
  
"Where are you, can you get out?", of course, Steve had everything under control. Everything except...okay, back to the "get out" part. He tried moving. Bad idea, really bad idea. He had thought that he was in enough pain. Apperantly this was only the tip of the iceberg.  
Analyze. Damage report. Okay, huge pieces of stone all over him. His leg..why wasn't he feeling his leg? Instead just a burning fire of pain.  
"Ex-17th floor. Stuck under a huge pile of... shit", he managed to say.  
  
_Breathe again, don't stop breathing, stay focused_  
  
"I might need some help".  
"JARVIS, can you give me Tonys coordinates?"  
He was alone. All power was shut down. Where was JARVIS?  
Right. Power shut down meant no JARVIS.  
"Sorry, JARVIS has kinda shut down...It's only me and you" And the pain. How could he forget the pain. Perhaps when he closed his eyes the pain would go away? Worth a try.  
  
_No, stay focused, you're not going into shock. They are going to get you out of here._  
  
"Tony, you still with me?", Steve, good ol' Cap.  
"I'm on my way to get you out of here."  
  
Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!  
  
"Still there", he responded, "you might hurry up, I'm getting really uncomfortable here...." He should settle for something to ease the mood. Laughing. He had always been good at fake laughing.  
Bad idea. Dark spots started forming in his vision.  
  
_Need. To. Breathe. No, Tony, stop crying, that is really no behaviour for..god, the pain._  
  
"Tony?", two voices, one in his ear, one next to him. Shock? No, someone is pulling off his face plate. Steve.  
"Hello Cap."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter wohoo :D  
> sorry for mistakes ;-;

He had to find Tony. Get him out of here. Make sure he was safe.  
"Tony?", he asked into the dark grey of broken pieces. And then he sees red and gold and he lights of the suit are out. Tony was stuck under some big pieces of debris but at least his face was free. Steve crounched down and took of the face plate as carefully as possible. Then he finally saw Tonys face in the dim light. His eyes were half closed and there are wet trails on his cheeks. Coming from both, blood an tears. For a short moment Steve was scared that he was too late. And finally Tony opened his eyes.  
  
"Hello Cap."  
  
"I'm here"; Steve sighed, relief washing over him. Eventhough Tony was badly hurt, he was still alive and concious.  
  
"Now we are getting yourself out of here." Tony crooked a pained smile.  
"That would be nice", he managed to breath. Then he let out a small whimper, indicating that he still was in awful pain.  
  
"Guys, I found him. He's still alive, but badly hurt", Steve told the others via the intercom.  
"Can you get him out of there?", Natasha asked.  
"I'm trying", Steve answered, "will give you an update in a few minutes!" He truned back to Tony, who had closed his eyes again.  
  
"Tony, I need you to be honest", Steve knew that Tony was good at hiding things, but now this was no place or time for being modest, "how badly are you hurt?"  
He saw Tony trying to concentrate, closing his eyes again, a frwon on his face. Finally he opened them again.  
"Right leg feels..crushed, probably broken ribs, a lot of bruises", Tony answered, "Nasty concussion"  
Steve sucked in a breath. That sounded pretty bad, wasn't the suit supposed to protect Tony? But well even a perfect engineered suit wouldn't be able to withstand an explosion and a whole building crashing down on it.  
  
"Okay, Tony, I'm gonna look if I can free you", Steve told him, "just don't move."  
"Still kind of stuck, moving is no option", Tony answered.  
Steve went around the pile of debris covering Tony. Some pieces were relatively small others not so. Especially the huge piece on Tonys leg worried Steve. From the look of it half the building was resting on it, trapping Tony.  
  
"Look", he told him, "I'm going to get some help. Please try not to..ugh", he sighed, "just stay alive? I'll be back soon!" He felt really bad for leaving Tony alone, but he needed to talk to the others, make a plan.  
"Please.."; Tony whispered, his voice was horse from all the screaming and his eyes were wide open, "don't go, I really really don't like enclosed space.."  
Oh. Steve cursed himself, how could he forget about Afghanistan and the caves? He sat down next to Tony, taking his one free arm and wiping away his tears.  
"I'm sorry but I need to, we will get you out of here in no time!"  
  
"Okay"; Tony swallowed, "can you at least help me take off the helmet?"  
"Of course", Steve answered, taking off the helmet was the least he could do for Tony. He gentily took off the now useless gadget and laid it aside. Tonys head felt so small in his palm. The floor was really cold, so Steve took his shield, then took of the top part of his uniform and fromed some kind of cushion substitute.  
"Thanks", Tony gave him a small smile, as he placed his head on top of the shield, "now go, before I get corny again!"  
"I'll be back", Steve told him, before he started searching for an exit. Finally he found a small window and made his way outside. The ex-17th floor was now abut 10 meters above the ground.  
  
"Cap here", he spoke into his radio transmitter, "I'm out again and need help."  
"Coming", Clint answered, "where exactly are you?"  
Steve looked aroud. Due to the rain he couldn't clearly make out the sun.  
"I think west side", he answered, "found a window on the floor Tony is trapped in"  
  
Some minutes late he saw the others approaching him.  
"How bad is it?", Natasha asked in a small voice after seeing the frown on Steves face.  
"Pretty bad", he answered, "and we need to take down half the building, to free him."  
"I can help with that", Thor answered.  
  
"Okay, so here's the plan"; Steve started explaining, "Thor and I will take down the building, we cannot risk letting the Hulk out, eventhough he is the strongest one, he might end hurting Tony more. Natasha, Tony trusts you, could you please keep him company? He isn't really good at dealing with this kind of situation. Bruce and Clint, get some help, Tony will need it as soon as we get him out of there!"  
  
"Alright", Bruce answered. He was still exhausted and eventhough he really wanted to help his friend he knew it was better this way.  
"Where is he?", Natasha asked. Steve pointed upwards.  
"See that window?"  
She nodded.  
"On this floor, about 25 m away from the window. Yu can't miss him since it is the only way."  
"I'm on my way", she answered.

Tony heard someone approaching. Was Steve back again?  
"Cap?", he called.  
  
No, calling was a bad idea, he started coughing again, which hurt pretty bad.  
  
"Sorry, it's me", Natasha answered, kneeling down next to him.  
"Where's Steve?", Tony asked as soon as he was able to breathe again.  
"He and Thor are taking down the building. We need his super soldier strengh", Natasha answered.  
"Okay", Tony mumbled, "I hope they hurry up..I'm getting cold and uncomfortable. Pillow shield is nice, but I would prefer a real bed for once."  
"I know, we just have to wait a little longer"; Natasha answered.   
Eventhough Tony was trying to hide it, she could cleary see that he was in a lot of pain. She sat down on the floor next to him, knowing that the only thing she could do right now was keeping him company. And keeping him awake, passing out would make everything worse. From everything she experienced, Natasha could only imagine how painful Tonys injuries were.  
  
"So..", she had to start a conversation. Just to distract Tony from the pain and to keep him awake, "..what's going on between you and Cap?"  
  
Okay, that had probably not been the best way to start a conversation, since Tony stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Is it that obvious?", he finally asked.  
"No. Cap is clueless, I just know you really well", Natasha answered and smiled. Tony gave out a small sigh.  
"And you won't tell him?", he asked, sounding suspicious.  
Great Natasha, best way to talk to a friend. Telling him you know about his secret crush. Well, at least Tony seemed distracted.  
"My lips are sealed", she answered, "but I think he likes you, too..."  
"Ha, as if. Caps straight as one of Clints arrows", Tony laughed, wincing because it hurt, "but maybe I'll ask him out on a date after..this"  
  
After that they both stayed silent fo a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence even if the situation wasn't really good. When Natasha looked at him again, Tony had his eyes closed.  
  
"You still awake?", she asked,slightly concerned.  
"Yeah"; Tony mumbled, "but my head hurts..."  
"I bet they will be finished in no time"; Natasha answered eventhough she knew that that was probably a lie. When Tony closed his eyes again, she softly started to sing a russian lullaby. Tony opened an eye and she stopped.  
"Don't stop singing", he answered, "you have a nice voice."  
  
And so they started waiting.


End file.
